


One Long F-ing Night

by Elysxan_dxeam



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Leon's a flirt, Minor Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, protective leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysxan_dxeam/pseuds/Elysxan_dxeam
Summary: This had to be the worst night of Charlotte’s life. First her college was attacked, then the dead started to rise, and now her only hope of surviving all of this is a tall blond with one hell of a brooding stare. She might as well sign her death certificate now.
Relationships: Helena Harper/Leon S. Kennedy, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Blood, White, And Blue

_**Ivy University, Tall Oaks** _  
_**24-6-2013** _

This had to be the worst night of Charlotte’s life. It was a fucking disaster outside. The usually quiet courtyard was lively with people, music, and red white and blue decorations. 

Students happily walked around and talked to their friends well news crews set up for whatever big speech the president was giving. She hadn’t cared enough to actually read the memo that was handed out to the people in her dorm building. 

That white paper still sat on her desk where she had tossed it. The only words that caught her attention was the ones telling her classes were canceled for the day. 

She sighed heavily and pulled the curtain closed. The light blue curtain barely blocked out the vibrant white lights that lit up the courtyard. Even with her window closed she could still hear the sound of voices and music melding all together.

She slumped down in her seat and reopened her laptop. The dark screen quickly booted back to life, showing the empty word document she had been trying to work in. 

Writing that stupid essay for Mr. Donovan's class was harder than she expected. Maybe that was her fault for picking ancient Greece as the topic of her economics paper. 

Charlotte gave up on her disappointingly unwritten essay and instead opened her skype. Her mouse hovered over the small icon next to her brother's name. He was probably still awake, or at least she hoped he was. Because if he wasn’t that meant she’d actually have to go downstairs and join the party or risk being bored.

She clicked the call button and her screen quickly went blue. That awful ringing sound echoed through her small dorm room before Chase’s face popped up. 

He was sitting in the dark, probably on his bed. His short brown hair was a tousled mess. Loose strands fell haphazardly into his bright green eyes. He huffed and hunched forwards in a way that made her own spine ache. 

“What?” He asked. His voice was quiet and hoarse, either from not talking or screaming at his friends on a video game.

“Nothing, I just haven’t talked to you in a while.” She shrugged.

Chase rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hands. “Shouldn’t you be i don’t know with friends or something?”

“Wow, ok, I get it. Why talk to your sister right? It’s not like she’s a couple hundred miles away from you or anything.” Charlotte rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips.

“God you’re as bad as mom.” He huffed. “I was playing cod with Jamie and Mark before you called. You got me killed.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh. “You can’t blame me for being shit at the game.”

“I’m not shit.” Chase snapped before a proud smirk pulled at his chapped lips. “I even passed you on the leader boards.”

“Bullshit.” She quickly sat upright and switched tabs on her laptop. It took her a few short minutes to get into her cod account only to see her brothers gamer tag two slots above her own. 

His cocky laughter made her blood boil. She narrowed her eyes and switched back to the skype call. 

Chase was leaning against his headboard, a cocky smirk on his lips. “Told ya.”

“That doesn’t mean shit. The scores go down when you haven’t played in a while and I haven’t touched that game in like a month.” 

“Yeah yeah, make your excuses. Whatever helps you come to terms with the fact the student has surpassed the master.”

Charlotte scoffed and leaned back in her seat. “Ok scrub, one-v-one me.” 

Chase quickly burst into a fit of laughter. He tossed his head against the wall and his pale cheeks began to turn red.

She missed this. These ridiculous conversations with him. School had taken up most of her time. Between her academic classes and her baseball practices, she rarely had time to talk to her roommate let alone her family.

She sighed at the thought and tucked her long bangs behind her ears. A few loose strands fell back in front of her eyes but the majority of the hair was out of her face. 

“You need a haircut.” Chase piped up.

“I do not.” Charlotte scoffed and looked back at her brother. “You need a shower.”

He raised his arm and sniffed his armpit before nodding. “Yeah probably, but who cares.”

She shook her head before her eyes caught the bright lights coming from outside. She chewed at the side of her cheek. Maybe she should go and join the others, after all everything down there was free.

“Hey, so has the pres...ident given his speech yet?” The call lagged slightly as Chase spoke.

Charlotte’s attention snapped back to her brother and she shook her head. “None of the students are actually allowed to be there when he does, instead we get to party in the courtyard.”

“Bu-” The screen froze. Chase’s mouth was open and his eyes were half closed. The sight looked ridiculous. 

“Chase you still there?” She asked with a giggle.

“Yeah.” The screen jumped back to normal. “You totally just froze.”

“So did you.” She chuckled.

“Fucking skype.” He huffed and shuffled around on his bed. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, she could tell from the white windowsill that was just out of frame behind him. 

“Qwen's gonna be pissed if I don’t join her down there.” Charlotte glanced back at the closed curtain. 

“Go have fun or whatever. I mean how often do you really get to just get drunk and party on campus?” 

Charlotte threw her head back with a laugh. “Too often.”

Chase scoffed and went to shake his head. The screen froze again. It glitched and strobed, trying to catch back up with Chase’s movements, before the entire screen went dark.

“Shit Chase?” She quickly scooted her rolling chair to her window. “Dude, you still there?”

The call ended with a familiar bing before going back to the home screen. Charlotte frowned and moved back over to her desk. She set the laptop down and the entire building shook.

The things on her shelves began to rattle and her chair slid slightly on the floor. Her green eyes shot open and she let out a slew of panicked swears.

The sound of music and voice outside devolved into panic shrieks. The ground settled before she bolted to her window. She threw open the curtain unsure of what she was going to see.

The lively courtyard wasn’t full of friendly smiles and laughter, instead people were running for the gates or into buildings. It was a giant mess. The dorm across the courtyard from hers had a blueish grey smoke leaking from the windows. 

People came rushing out, coughing, tripping over their own feet. Campus security rushed to help them, blocking them from her line of sight.

Her heart sank in her chest as her eyes darted to the larger university building. That same grey blue smoke leaked from the windows and doors. People in suits and fancy clothes rushed out. It was hard to see what was wrong with them from her distance but she swore large blue veins crawled up their necks and faces.

“What the fuck!” She stumbled back from the window. 

This had to be some kind of terrorist attack. It was the only thing that made sense. The president and a bunch of us officials were all gathered in one room, gassing it made sense if you were trying to take down everyone at once. 

That thought made her stomach turn. She gulped down the saliva pooling in her mouth and forced herself to take a deep breath. 

She was fine. That gas wasn’t in her room, It might not have even reached her building. But it still could, and she didn’t want to stick around to see if it was going to.

She rushed to her small closet and pulled on her runners and bomber jacket. She tied her brown hair up in a ponytail and made her way to her door.

Her body went cold and her muscles locked. She didn’t know what was just beyond her bedroom door but something told her it wasn’t anything good. She bit down on her cheek and swore under her breath. She reached back into her closet and pulled up a sturdy metal baseball bat. 

“Ok, let's do this shit.” She twirled her bat and stepped out into the hallway.

***




The air felt thick and smelt faintly of smoke and something chemical. She tried to not breath to deep as she walked through the dark hallways. 

She wasn’t sure when the power went out but she assumed it probably did shortly after the attack began. The light from the party outside was the only thing illuminating the darkness. 

The screaming outside had died down but she couldn’t work up the nerve to see why. Maybe everything was fine and the police were on their way to help but she had a feeling that wasn’t the case.

She gulped nervously and slowly peered around the turn in the hall. It was yet another empty dark hallway. A few of the dorm room doors were left wide open, probably from students bolting the second the building began to shake. 

At least none of the smoke had made it up the second floor. 

She carefully turned down the hallway. Her bat swung along with her arm as she walked. It would occasionally clank against her leg or something on the floor. Every time it did, it sounded like a gunshot compared to the silence.

She hated all of this. The silence, the uncertainty, all of it made her skin crawl. 

A series of loud bangs echoed in the distance. Gunshots. It sounded like they were coming from the courtyard.

The thought made her blood run cold. What were they shooting at? Were they trying to help or finish off whoever wasn’t affected by the smoke?

Her eyes widened and she tightened her grip on her baseball bat. She picked up her pace and jogged to the set of doors at the end of the hallway. 

She grabbed the cool metal handle and sucked in a deep breath before pushing the door open. 

The stairwell was dark and a cloud of dust floated through the air. She stepped slowly onto the landing, silently shutting the door behind her.

Something about all of this didn’t sit right with her. It was just so quiet. The dorms were never quiet. 

Charlotte raised her bat and slowly descended down the wooden stairs. Her heart pulsed against her ribs, sending shocks of pure adrenaline through her veins. 

She stepped on to the lower landing and peered down the dark stairs. The door at the end of the stairs was slightly ajar. A dark wet stain trailed from the partially open door to just under the stairs. 

“Please be wine.” She mumbled under her breath and took the steps two at a time. Her old runners hit the bottom step and she bolted for the door. 

A gruff whine came from behind her before she slammed the doors shut. 

The bang echoed through the silence of the hallway. Her eyes widened with realization. She spun around to face the foyer. 

That dark trail of what she hoped was wine led straight to the body of a girl she had seen a few times in the halls. She was slumped just below the window. Her yellow dress was stained red. The blood pooled in her lap along with what was left of her intestine. 

The ground beneath Charlotte’s feet began to wobble and the air in her lungs suddenly felt thin. She leaned against the wall for support and forced herself to breath. 

“What the hell. What the fucking hell.” She dropped her head into her hands. Her bat clattered to the ground with a startling clank. 

She jumped and stumbled away from the sound before she could stop herself. Her bat laid on the wooden floor, It gleamed in the white lights from the party outside. 

“Come on Charlotte, breathe.” She exhaled, counted to five, then inhaled. 

A shrill, obnoxious alarm began to scream across the courtyard.

“Shit.” Charlotte’s eyes shot towards the sound. The sound was coming from the other dorm building. She had heard the screeching before from her own building, it meant someone was trying to get into the faculty area.

It had to be the people who were shooting earlier. She just hoped they weren’t the ones who did this.

The girl in the yellow sundress shifted slightly. The body slipped down the wall, falling onto its side. Charlotte’s eyes widened. She bit down on her cheek to stop herself from gasping. 

The corpse’s shoulder twitched before it’s short fingernails clawed into the wood. It was moving. The very dead corpse was moving. 

Charlotte dove for her baseball bat. She wrapped her fingers tight around the grip tape before stumbling further away from the corpse. A low, throaty groan left it’s lips as it rose to its feet. Blood stained blonde hair fell in the girls face but Charlotte could still make out the milky white eyes.

The dead girl took a slow step forward. Her knees buckled but she still kept walking.

“Shit.” Charlotte mumbled. She took another quick step backwards and raised her bat over her shoulder.

The girl stopped moving, her head slowly craned to the side before a sickeningly low roar left her mouth. It lunged towards Charlotte much faster then she had been moving before.

Her eyes widened and her body acted on instinct. The sickening crack of the bat hitting the girl's skull was almost as bad as the spray of blood that coated her arms.

The body fell to the ground, a large indent left in the side of the girls head. Blood and broken bits of skull ran down the dead girl's face.

“Oh shit.” Charlotte stumbled backwards. Her back hit the heavy wooden door before she sank to the ground. 

Her hands shook violently and the bat slipped from her grip. Blood splattered the sleeves of her army green bomber jacket. She stared at her own pale hands until her stomach lurched. 

She clenched her jaw and leaned her head against the door. 

She wasn’t going to vomit. She was fine. The girl was already dead. She’s ok. She just needed to breathe. Breathe.

“Fuck!” The words tore from her throat before she could stop them. It didn’t matter anyways, the god awful alarm was still screaming, nothing could hear her over that.

Or she thought. 

The door to her left swung open and a large guy stumbled out. He fell to the floor just beside her.

Charlotte’s eyes widened. She grabbed her bat and scrambled to her feet. She quickly backed towards the exit, her eyes locked on the guy. Blood and drool dripped from the guys face to the floor. It’s hands were coated in blood and it’s skin was grey and veiny. It growled and pushed itself to its feet.

“No.” She felt her heart shatter. 

Zach walked towards her with much more grace than the girl in the yellow dress. The black Ivy University Foxes patch on the side of his green bomber jacket hung by a thread. Nail marks clawed through the fabric, nearly taking off the baseball teams logo.

Tears welled in her eyes as she stumbled closer to the door. Her bat shook in her hands and a warm trail of blood dripped onto her thumb.

“Please, Zach.” She knew he couldn’t hear her but she still begged him. 

That awful screaming sound went silent and suddenly everything around her seemed so much louder. She could hear the low throaty groans coming from Zach and the much louder roaring coming from the same building as the alarm.

She really hoped whoever was out there was still alive.

Zach lurched forwards sending both of them flying through the door behind her. Charlotte’s back hit the cold cement stoop before she rolled her body.

They both fell down the stairs and hit the stone pathway. Charlotte landed on top of her former friend. His large hands dug into her shoulders and he craned his neck to latch onto any part of her.

“I’m sorry Zach.” She punched him hard. His head bounced against the cement and his grip loosened just enough for her to bolt back up the stairs and grab her baseball bat.

She spun around her bat raised and then she saw it. The chaos.

Corpses filled the field. Tables were knocked over, food littered the ground. Those things, the fucking dead, they walked around; only stopping to sink their teeth into an unturned corpse.

She felt fucking sick. This whole goddamn night was starting to feel like a ring of hell.


	2. Blood And Brain Matter

A sharp, piercing bang cut through the groans of the undead. And then another, and another. Two figures quickly left the other dorm building. They moved swiftly, easily killing the zombies around them as they made their way towards the security gate. 

Charlotte’s eyes widened. She didn’t care if those people were going to kill her on sight, she needed to take a chance, she needed to get out of here.

She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She really hoped the two survivors wouldn’t just shoot her on sight. Dying by a bullet in the zombie apocalypse seemed like a cheaters way out.

She opened her green eyes and steadied her breathing before bolting down the stairs. She jumped over the body of her friend before following the stone pathway to the security gate.

A few zombies roared as she ducked and weaved past them. They swung their rotting, blood stained hands towards her, desperately trying to grab on to her. Every time they got a little too close her heart would slam into her ribs and cold dread would run down her spine.

Charlotte kept her attention focused on the two people by the gate. The taller, bulkier, one of the two shot another zombie as his partner went to the card scanner by the gate. A shrill beep came from the gate before it slowly began to lift open.

Her eyes widened and she pumped her legs as hard as she could. “Hey!”

The sound of her voice gained the attention of the zombies around her but it also caught the other two’s attention. They both spun around with their guns raised.

A loud bang echoed through the night and Charlotte winced. She expected to feel a wave of agony as a bullet pierced her skin but instead she felt warm blood splatter her jacket. 

“Come on.” The guy jogged the rest of the way up to her. He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and forcefully shoved her towards the gate.

The woman he was with quickly ducked under the still rising gate before she grabbed her pistol and shot at more of the undead. Charlotte ducked beneath the gate before she spun around to see what was happening behind her.

“Leon!” The woman called before she swiped her security card again. The gate beeped and began to lower.

The guy, Leon, tucked his pistol into the holster on his belt and rolled beneath the closing gate. He rose to his feet and turned his attention to Charlotte.

The red glow of the metal detector behind her illuminated his pale skin and gave his dirty blonde hair a reddish tint. His brows were furrowed, darkening the shadows over his stoic eyes.

“Are you hurt?” He asked. His voice was low and gruff, making it hard to tell if he was asking because he cared or because he wanted to know if he had to shoot her too.

Charlotte licked her suddenly drip lips and shook her head. “No, i’m ok.”

“Leon.” His partner took a step closer to him, a deep frown on her face. “We need to keep moving.”

He glanced over at her and nodded once before he turned his attention back to Charlotte. “Stick close to us, we’ll get you somewhere safe.”

She nodded. A million questions were swarming her head but she knew now wasn’t the time to ask them. A few of the dead were still pawing at the gate. They choked out sounds that reminded her of someone trying to scream underwater. 

They were dead, and she knew that, but they had been alive less than an hour ago. She had known some of them, god, her own friends were somewhere among the crowd. 

How had the night gone so wrong so fast? 

She tore her eyes away from the undead and looked back at the people helping her. The woman barely glanced her way before she continued moving through the security check. She stepped through the metal detector without a second thought.

Loud alarms started blaring. The sound echoed off of the empty walls, drawing in the rest of the undead. They seemed to seep from the shadows, their guttural roars mixing in with the loud beeping. 

“That’s all we need.” The woman grumbled.

“Come on.” A firm hand grabbed her shoulder, tugging at her ever so slightly.

She looked back at Leon. His expression was cold and stoic, like the horde of undead clawing at the gate didn’t even phase him.

He dropped his hand from her shoulder and she took that as her cue to move. 

She jogged through the metal detector. It began beeping again but considering most of the dead were already at the gate she didn’t really care.

She walked slowly through the empty space between the first metal detector and the one in front of their exit. The beeping had stopped but the low desperate groans of a dozen undead still filled the room.

She glanced over her shoulder at the gate. The strong metal bars weren’t bending or whining under the force of the zombies. It was a small comfort to know they weren’t going to suddenly break in and tear into her flesh.

Everything around felt so unreal, like a twisted nightmare she couldn’t wake up from. But it wasn’t a dream, it was real, everything from the undead to the people helping her. 

She glanced over at the two. Leon walked slightly ahead of his partner. The way he held himself was strange. His back was tense but he wasn’t stiff. His shoulders were slouched slightly and he held his pistol calmly between his hands. 

His partner on the other hand was ridged. Her shoulders were drawn back and she kept her gun pointed ahead of her. 

Charlotte frowned. Her head was spinning with so many questions. She was so wrapped up in trying to understand the people helping her that she missed the low growl that came from beside her.

A man in a blood stained dress shirt crawled out of under the desk beside her. He quickly wrapped his hands around her leg. His short, jagged nails dug into her black jeans. 

“Shit!” Charlotte yelped. She tried to yank her leg out of the dead man's hands but his grip only tightened. 

Cold dread shot up her spine as the man craned his neck towards her leg. 

Before Charlotte could swing her bat towards the zombie’s head a boot came down on it. The man's head bounced against the wooden floor. His jaw snapped under the force and blood began to ooze from his mouth.

Charlotte shook the zombies hands from her leg and stumbled towards the middle of the room. The zombie’s shoulders twitched before it slowly raised it’s head again. 

Leon rose his foot before bringing it back down on the zombies head. Blood splattered the ground and covered the heel of his shoe. 

He let out a heavy breath before he looked back at her. “You alright?”

She gulped to rid herself of the lump forming in her throat and nodded. She was nowhere close to alright but he obviously didn’t want to hear about her mental state. 

“Stay alert and stay between us.” He walked back over to his partner, taking the lead once again.

“Right.” Charlotte mumbled under her breath before she jogged over to the woman. She gave her a small nod before they continued to the exit.


End file.
